


Embers

by shajs



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shajs/pseuds/shajs
Summary: This time Shepard wakes Kaidan up before having to leave.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majoreave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoreave/gifts).



 

The galaxy was on fire, and there were not enough firefighters around to douse it.

 

The situation was impossible. Shepard knew it, they all did. They had no chance whatsoever to defeat these odds… but somehow, he believed _he_ could.

 

He wasn’t alone anymore.

 

“Hey,” he whispered at Kaidan’s back, his hair all messed up and his back bare, ass half visible from under the covers. It was a fine ass, soft and round and just a little bit hairy, and Kaidan had dimples in his lower back.

 

The sight alone made him forget the war and feel like the god of the universe.

 

When Kaidan turned around, eyes sleepy and his mouth in a slight frown like he was questioning the need to be awake, Shepard couldn’t help smiling. “Sleepyhead,” he chastised, not even trying to look like he meant it. Kaidan replied with an annoyed sigh that melted into a slight grin, corners of his lips tugging like he was trying to suppress it.

 

“If you hadn’t sucked all my energy I wouldn't have fallen asleep.” The accusation was delivered in a sleepy, husky drawl, flirtation just barely there. Shepard would’ve —  _had_  — missed it before.

 

“Not the only thing I sucked out of you.”

 

Not anymore. Kaidan had taught Shepard many things, awkward flirting being one of them, and although some would argue it was not the most useful or _dignified_ thing to learn they both enjoyed it the most. And Kaidan huffed a chuckle, a raspy sound, and Shepard felt a blush creeping up his face.

 

So much for that poker face.

 

“I admit, I walked right into that. I,” Kaidan paused, breathing in, closing his eyes then opening them wide like a poster boy of innocence, “I do love it when you do that, though.”

 

“Suck you? I’d be hurt if you didn’t.”

 

The corner of Kaidan’s mouth stayed where it was, slightly upwards, and there was a sparkle in his eyes. “Not what I meant, but okay.”

 

Shepard swooped in for a kiss.

 

It all felt so normal. In this cabin, under the stars, the two of them formed their own universe free of worry and pain — everything they were going through, had gone through, was a distant echo as if veiled by the haze of their passion. It was almost desperate, the way Shepard threw himself into his feelings. The sensations, the emotions — the rough shadows on Kaidan’s face, the softness of his lips, the uneven breaths, the tiniest of moans when raw physical needs met with emotional, psychological ones.

 

It was supposed to be a soft, short kiss, but he never half-assed anything.

 

The fantasy lasted as long as they touched. Kaidan’s skin was insanely warm and elastic, soldier’s life showing only on his scars and muscles. Still, his body was slim and lean, slightly hairy just the way Shepard preferred it.

 

Shepard trailed his fingers along Kaidan’s arm while he paused to breathe. “You’re great,” he whispered, meaning nothing specific but everything at once. It came out of nowhere like his lines often did, unprompted, half nonsensical, but Kaidan had the skill to pick up on his meanings and not make him feel like the utter dolt he was.

 

Kaidan breathed out and it tickled his face.

 

They both smiled.

 

“Why, thank you,” Kaidan replied against his lips before touching them with his tongue. He was smug.

 

“You’re smug,” Shepard _almost_ said but got lost in the sensation of all the slickness and hotness and the little bit of teeth, the way Kaidan pulled his lower lip and dragged his teeth against the sensitive skin. It felt hard and soft and sharp and pleasant, two worlds colliding in one moment and burning through Shepard’s mind turning his thoughts into jumbled embers that could spark fire at any moment and leave him a whimpering, shivering mess. And from what he saw that was where they were going, Kaidan’s heartbeat a steady thrum under his fingertips like a guide leading him to the primal urges in his very core.

 

… If Kaidan was smug, he had every right to be. No man had ever taken him to a such a trip with just a simple _kiss_.

 

Then again, no man was like Kaidan. And no man was like himself; a street rat orphan, a war hero, a Spectre, a dead man walking. They were a match made once in a millennia.

 

Shepard pulled away, slowly returning to their cabin, their bed. His lips felt as swollen as Kaidan’s looked, his head as much of a mess as Kaidan’s hair. His whole body felt hot.

 

“Ah, umm…” he started, having to work to find the right words — or words _at all_ , “I… I promised to wake you before I leave.”

 

Kaidan sighed as he flopped back on his back. He didn’t look like his usual collected self, and Shepard grinned as he realized _he_ was the reason for that delightful dishevelment.

 

His sudden spark of cheerfulness made Kaidan arch his eyebrow. “Care to share with the class?”

 

Shepard booped his nose. “I was just thinking about… you…” His eyes followed Kaidan’s hand as the man teasingly trailed it across his own body, fingers circling around the belly button and lower until he slowly wrapped them around his dick.

 

Shepard made a pained noise as he tore himself out of the bed and turned his back on his lover. “That’s not fair,” he whined, huffing and sneaking glances before finally adjusting himself to be presentable. “I really have to go but all I want is to stay here and fuck you.”

 

Kaidan’s answering chuckle had a teasing tone.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up focusing on the "I'm a fan of anything" part of the prompt. Sorry! I hope you enjoyed it regardless, majoreave!


End file.
